The New Moon Rises
by Spirithunter12
Summary: Set after season 4 episode 11, Elena tells Damon how much she loves him. But what happens when a unexpected werewolf visits Damon which leaves him with questions.But he doesn't know what this incident will lead him, his life and Elena to.He will know what he really is, what powers he has deep hidden. This story is contains family drama, suspense and loads of delena smut and lemons.
1. chapter 1

Damon's POV

''For over a century i've lived unloved and alone. First my mother, my life and the one and only person who ever cared for me left me and my brother in the hands of the most cruel father that has ever existed. All i had was my brother who i still love to death but hates me because i stole his girl...twice. And now when i finally had the girl of my dreams in my arms i found out what she felt for was never real and the guilt of hurting my brother and her haunts me and will forever. Everything was messed up until i found her, walking down the road and since then my life is fucked up...in a good way but it still hurts. Still here i am training her little brother how to hunt vampires trying lift the burden of her chest''

Damon finished writing in his journal, placed it on the nightstand, grabbed a bottle of bourbon and went outside for fresh air to clear his mind.

Elena's POV

''You're hiding something, fess up'', rebekah compelled me. I felt Stefan and Caroline's eyes on me to answer rebekah's question. I knew i was compelled i had to say it but what i was about to say i didn't knew what it was but it just came and i was shocked at myself when the words came out and my heart pounded against my chest, ''I didn't sleep with Damon because of the sire bond, i slept with Damon because i'm in love with him.''

Stefan and Caroline looked at me with horror while rebekah looked amused.

''Did that hurt Stefan, when someone you love daggers you like that''. rebekah asked Stefan.

''Go to hell'' he answered with hurt in his voice that made me feel sorry for him.

''Did...that...hurt'' she dragged the words trying to cause him more pain.

''Yes'' he said like he was going to start sobbing.

''Welcome to the last nine hundred years of my life. Well i think i had enough fun so get out...SCRAM all of you! she screamed at us and we all got up and vamped out of the library.

Caroline went on her own way looking for Tyler while Stefan and i got out of the school and stood silently on the grounds and when the silence started to get uncomfortable i decided to break it.

"Stefan i'm sorry, i knew what i felt and i wanted to tell you because i wanted you to know the truth. I didn't knew Caroline told you that...". He cut me off, "That you fucked my brother Elena. What do you expect me to say that way to go Elena you ended up being just like katherine. Damon was right, you and her have alot more common than just your looks".

"Stefan please i just want to talk" i told him.

He laughed sarcastically, "Talk fine let's talk but this time u'll listen and i'll talk, i always had i doubt on your feelings for Damon since the day he took you to Georgia. After i left with with Klaus on killing spree i know he has been your rock, your saviour and your best friend but i always thought its going to be me. You said that right didn't you or everything was a big fat lie. You waited for me and chose me but then you ruined everything by developing feelings for my brother. What happend Elena? Why you chose him maybe because you like bad boys more, maybe because he is better in bed than me and clearly you wanted more or maybe because you don't love me anymore. You know because what i think i know because you never got enough from me. All i ever got was sighs and i'm sure that he made you screamed his name. I knew you would prove me wrong that your one of those women who loved me and slept with my brother for pleasure but it turned out to be worse than them because that's what sluts do".

That's where i snapped and slapped him across his face and i didn't regret it because i had enough and now he's gonna be the one who'll listen and i'll be the one who'll talk.

"I had enough and now you listen. its true that i'm in love with Damon. I love him more than i've i ever loved anyone. You wanted to know than fine i'll tell you, you are right Damon is 100 times better in bed than you and yes he made me scream his name like crazy and i don't love him just because of he is a sex god i love him because he was there for me when no one else was and he didn't say a word and just said he wanted me to be happy when i told him a chose you and i chose you because i thought you were the safe choice but you were not because no matter what happens you always ended up hurting me while Damon on the other hand always made me happy and he is the one who in death made me feel most alive and especially the night we slept together". i said angrily.

In a second Stefan ran off in vampire speed, out off my sight and i stood there alone breathing heavily and i realized that I've never been this angry. I sighed and decided to go home and call Damon and tell him about everything that happend and especially about my snap at Stefan. He'll laugh to death.

Damon POV

As fresh air touched my face i sighed heavily and enjoyed the feeling of having a short break from all the supernatural stuff and focused on nature when suddenly i heard rustling of trees and a feeling someone's presence, like someone is watching me. I looked around there was no one but when i looked a few feet away from me a froze.

There was a grey-ish colored and a huge werewolf standing there staring at me. My heart stopped and all i thought was to run away or else i'll be it's midnight snack. I tried to move but the werewolf remained still looking at me.

Minutes passed but it didn't move and nor did i. I started to think maybe it doesn't wanna eat me but that's impossible, i'm a vampire and werewolves always smell vampire and the second they sniff them the attack. My fear was replaced but astonishment and i had a million questions in my heart that why didn't it attack me. I don't know what happend but i started to walk closer to it and when i was standing like a few inches away from it i bent down and looked in it's eyes and when i looked deep enough i felt warmth and comfort.

I don't know what happend but i felt safe like i'm with someone who i...belong with. I hesitated for a moment but then decided to go with it. I gently ran my hand over its head and felt it relax. I smiled and liked the way it looked at me but when i heard a car park at the back of the lake house i got alert and so did the werewolf. It looked at me first then looked at the moon. When i glanced over the moon it was full and when i looked back at the wolf, it was gone.

When i heard Jeremy and Matt coming i ran back in the house and walked in my room and turned the lights off so they would think that i sleeping. I heard them say goodnight to each other and then silence.

Why didn't it attack me, why did it feel good and comfy in that wolf's presence and what the fuck just happened? I had a hundred questions but no answers which left me confused and irritated as hell.

Elena's POV

I parked my car and went to take a seat at the bench at my porch. I hurriedly took my phone out and dialed Damon's number. He picked up at the second bell.

"Hey" i said.

"Hope your day's better than mine gotta say i'm liking the odds" he said half laughing.

"Stefan knows about us" i told him quickly.

"Oh...how did he take it? he asked.

"How do you think?" i told him sadly.

"Well first time i'm glad first time that i'm in the middle of nowhere. Look i gotta go..." he said.

"Not yet. Something happend today i realized something about you...about you. Maybe its the sirebond maybe it is but i'm telling you its the most real thing i've ever felt. I love you Damon. I love you" i said and felt relive. He didn't say a word and i started to get worried but then i heard him say,

"Look i'm gonna get this cure for you and i'll have to do things you're not gonna like but right now i want you to get in your car right now, come to me." he told me.

"I'll be there soon" i said as i hung up on him.

First i went to my room to change into something sexy for cuz i knew what naughty things we'll do when i get there. I took out a set of lacy black bra and boy cut panties and with that i wore see through black lace top stockings. I wore a black casual speggeti strap dress that hugged my curves perfectly, was thigh high and showed enough cleavage. And it was cold so i wore a open front black sweater. I picked up my keys ans ran towards my car, hopped in and started to drive far out of mystic falls as fast as i could to be in Damon's arms again.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

here goes the first one. there was nosmut but i promise you guys the next chapter is full of SMUT AND MATURE CONTENT.

Song for this chapter is Diminuendo (feat. Britt Warner) by Lawless. Click on the link to hear it on:Youtube: https/watch?v=4eTXIDAarx8


	2. Chapter 2: Is Lust Safe Or Dangerous?

Damon's POV,

I was siting on a chair by the fire place thinking what Elena said, 'I love you Damon' the words echoed in my mind again and again until i heard a car pull up. I knew it was her and first time in my 150 years i felt nervous. I glance over Matt who was sleeping on a couch near Jeremy's room. I ran towards the door to open it before she could knock and when i did my breath caught my throat. And there she was. She was wearing the most sexiest outfit i had ever seen seen. How that short black dress hugged he body. I could see a hint of lace at the end of the stockings she was wearing.

"You look...hot as hell", i said as i gulped at her sight. "I knew you would like it, after all i knew what things you and i both have in our minds after our little conversation on the phone", she said huskily coming closer to me until our faces were inches apart. Her one hand wrapped around my neck while the other rome around my abs over my shirt. Then she licked her upper lip and then bit her bottom one.

"You know what i want right?" she whispered in my ear and then bit it hard that made my dick so hard that made me think that i might explode right here.

"Umm... i know everything Lena all i want is to hear it from you", i told her as i half moaned.

"I want you buried deep inside me and fuck me so fucking hard until i pass out and cant sit straight for a week."

The second those words came out of her mouth i gripped her hips roughly, wrapped her legs around my waist and crashed my lips on her's. She tangled her fingers in my hair held them tightly while slammed her body onto the door of my room. I opened the door quickly, closed it and threw her on the bed. I took my jacket off and her sweater off. I ran my hands over her arms and then ripped her dress apart from the middle. I threw the shredded dress across the room and when i got a moment to look at her body i was stunned, She was wearing a pair of lacy bra and panties and with that the most sexiest see through black top lace stockings.

"These for me?" i asked her huskily as i ran my hand over her bra covered breasts and then the stockings.

"Everything is for you, me, my sole, my body, my heart. I'm yours". she said.

"God Elena Gilbert i love you so much", i told her as i cupped her face and just then i felt a wave of emotions wash over me. And finally i saw the same thing in her beautiful eyes.

"I love you too, forever", she said with so much love in her eyes.

I smiled and kissed her again only with much more passion than before. She ripped open my shirt and slid it down my shoulders. I felt her gaze on my body and saw her bite her lip. She fumbled at my belt and finally took it off and took my jeans off with it.

"No underwear. I like the way you think" she laughed.

"I just knew you liked me this way" i said.

She smiled at me me and suddenly started to stroke my length. I moaned in satisfaction that made her pump faster.

"Mmmmm god fuck" i groaned as i finally came all over her hand.

I got aroused all over again as i saw her lick her hand clean. I ripped her panties and unclasped her bra. I let her stockings and heels on so that she could dig them in my ass. I took my cock in my hand and ran it over her vagina and felt how wet she was and with that i entered in her hole with hard thrust which made both of us moan loudly. I started to thrust in her slowly but roughly and both of us moaned as i did again and again.

"Ahhhh ummm...God Damon ah please" she moaned as i got rougher and rougher with every thrust.

"Tell me Lena how do you want it baby?" i asked her as i slowed my thrusts.

"I want you to be very very rough with me" she told me.

"Just remember you asked for it" i warned her as I held her by her neck and slide her body my body up towards the top of the bed. I shoved the pillows out of the way. I held her still by my neck and reached up to the large wooden headboard above me. I gripped it tightly in my other hand and used it as leverage.

She screamed as I violently entered her, over and over again. I had never used such force on anyone. I felt his hand move from my throat and he covered my mouth, muffling my screams. I felt my head ram against the headboard and I quickly moved my hands up pushing against it. As bad as it hurt, it made me feel alive.

"Yes! Damon! Yes! Don't stop! Don't you ever stop! she screamed against my hand.

I moaned loudly as I felt my release coming and my balls tighten.

"God Elena you're have the tightest pussy I have ever fucked, ugh it feels so good" I moaned in her ear.

"Come on baby, fuck me. Fuck me like you've never fucked anyone in your life, please!" Elena screamed.

The moment those words came out of her mouth I pulled out of her hole.

"Get on your hands and knees. Now!"

I told her and she complied immidently.

I positioned the head of my cock at her entrance and entered her roughly from behind. I slowly rocked my hips back and forth between her legs, enjoying the feeling of being inside her warm and slick walls.

"Faster baby...harder" Elena purred.

I started slamming myself inside her harder and faster until I was pounding in her pussy at vampire speed. God she felt so good, I knew I was going to explode in her any minute. Her walls were fluttering around my penis as I felt her near her release too.

"That's it baby I want you to cum! I want you to cum with me!".

"God Damon! I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum so fucking hard on you!" she screamed.

I felt her walls grip tightly around my cock as she came down from her earth shattering orgasm with a loud shriek and at the same time I release my sticky hot cum in spurts. I still kept thrusting in her slowly until I stopped and slumped on the bad as her knees gave out.

"That was fucking amazing." she said tiredly.

"I know." I said. We laid there like that for quiet a while. I ran my fingers through her hair gently and kissed her back and neck softly. I was still inside her so I pulled out of her.

"Are you okay?" she didn't answer. "Elena?" I asked her and when she didn't answer again so I looked over her face and realized she had fallen asleep. I smiled at the site of her beautiful face. She looked liked she had no care in world and everything is okay. I kissed her head and rolled of her. I draped the blanket over her naked gorgeous body and laid by her side looking at her and felt something I haven't felt for a very long time, that I was not alone. And minutes passed and as the night sky got darker, I fell into a land of dreams.

Elena's POV

I woke up feeling soft kisses leaving a trail down my neck to my spine. I moaned in satisfaction and opened my one eye and looked at my and Damon's reflection. His head was resting on my back while he was kissing leaving kisses on every part of my skin that could be seen.

"Mmmm...good morning. Someone's happy." I giggled as I felt his morning wood erect and hard against my lower back.

"Mhm and it would really like some attention here and would do that...oh I know a very beautiful girl who just woke up and..i love her VERY VERY VERY much." he said as he kissed my cheek and neck again and again.

"And...who would that be?" I asked him playfully while looking at him through the mirror, lovingly.

He laughed and gently ran his fingers on my arms. But the gentle feeling suddenly disappeared as he started tickling me.

"God! Damon no! Stop NO!!! Damon I'm serious I do not like to be tickled! UGHHH!" I screamed and laughed at the same time. He still didn't stop tickling me or laughing at me.

"Only on one condition. You are going with me back to mystic falls and then you are going to spend half of everyday for the rest of the week including the weekend at my place, in my bed having lots sex and going on our dates with me."

he told me never stoping the laughing or the tickling.

"Okay okay fine I will I promise just stopppppp!" I yelled at him

"Say please like a good littlegirl your absolutely not" he yelled happily back at me.

"Please stop!!!" and then he did and elbowed him in the chest and crawled on top of him, held his wrists and pinned them down to the bed.

"Don't ever do that again" I told him looking right in his eyes and I could tell he was aroused. The moment I saw him smirk at me I lowered my face and kissed him with everything I had and invaded his mouth with my toung and massaged it with his as I took his erection in my hand and started rubbing the thick head over my wet pussy, teasing him.

"Do you want it baby? Do you want to put that huge cock in my small little pussy and fuck it hard and roughly until you make both of us cum like a waterfall. Oh I know you do, I can feel how hard you are just feeling me rubbing your cock against my dripping wet cunt. Say it baby just say it once and I'll let you fuck me how ever you want." I whispered in his ear while biting on it hard.

I hear him growling in my ear as he grabbed my hips and lined himself at my entrance. Just as he was about to enter we both froze as we heard a knock on the door.

"Damon is Elena here?. I just saw her car parked here." Jeremy called out from the other side of the door.

Damon and I both let out a groan of frustration as I rolled of him and started to find my clothes.

"Yes Jeremy I'm here!" I yelled back at him so he could hear me.

"What are you doing here? And why are you in Damon's room? Please tell me you guys didn't have sex!" he asked.

"God why can't this little Gilbert be moremore like you. More doing less than talking." Damon growled.

"Damon.. be nice and please do me favor, bring my duffle bag from the car, I have my clothes in it." I told him.

"Ah come on, you and I both know how much I looooove you in your naked glory"

he smirked.

"Yes you're right I wouldn't want anything more than to roam around the house all naked for you but I don't want to scare my baby brother to death or become his worst nightmare." I giggled as covered the blanket over my body.

"Hmm well that reminds me of one time just a few years before I turned, when I walked in parlor, all naked in my house while Stefan was reading his new paper, drinking coffee and doing all good guy stuff and when he saw me, he couldn't eat or drink or sleep for the next two weeks." he laughed.

"Well I think he was probably jealous because you know, you're definitely 10 times bigger than him" I told him while winking and him.

"And you love it..." he said playfully as he kissed me passionately. We kept kissing and nipping at each other for a few minutes before we heard a knock again.

"Come on, come out already love birds the night is over. Time to face the cruel world again and yeah there is a completely pissed Caroline waiting for you outside!!" Jeremy yelled again.

"God that was the last thing I wanted right now. Now Blondie is gonna keep yelling and yelling and blabbering until she desiccates from so much talking." Damon said dryly.

I laughed and threw a pillow on him just as he was about to get out of bed and when he did (still naked) my mouth went dry as I saw his perfect ass, slightly red and had scratches because me grabbing him here and there during our lovemaking session last night and so was his muscled back and arms and body and his oh so soft as silk hair God I just loved his hair. They were all messed up and tousled because of the pulling and tugging. His back was towards me but I could tell he knew I was checking him out, I could feel him smirking.

"Like what what you see Miss Gilbert?" he said to me, looking at me with his attractive devilish grin.

"Mmhm...definitely." I said as I dropped the blanket with which I covered myself, walked over him, hugged him from behind and squeezed his ass slightly as I left hungry kisses and bites from his ear to his neck and his shoulders.

I continued my work as I heard his heavy moans and groans and then a idea came up in my mind. I slowly turned him around and invaded his mouth with my tongue. Then I made my way downwards kissing his neck, chest, nipples, abs and finally reached my destination. I bent down and took his cock in my hand and held him tightly as I jerked him off. I looked at him seductively as I licked his shaft from the bottom to the tip and sucked on it hard and heard a groan deep in his throat. I took all of him in my mouth and bobbed my head up down and kept looking at him as he kept his eyes locked with mine.

"Do you like that baby? The way I suck your thick and yummy cock? Hmm...?

I asked him while sucking on his balls. I took both of them one by one and sucked on them hard in my mouth slightly grazing them with my fangs making him hiss in pleasure. For a moment I totally forgot about Caroline and Jeremy waiting for me outside and gave all of my attention on pleasuring Damon and his delicious cock. His cock was literally the best breakfast of life.

I heard him growl as he held my hair in a ponytail, gripped my face and started slamming his cock in and out of my mouth at nearly vampire speed making me choke and hard for me to breathe but at the same time, I loved it. It felt like hours have past but Damon never stopped pounding in my throat. Finally after definitely more than a few minutes I could tell he was gonna cum because of the loud and deep moans that were coming out of his mouth and finally he did with a loud shout of my name and a hard thrust in my mouth enough to make me cough loudly because of the amount of warm, sticky and thick cum that ran down my throat as well as the force of his last thrust that sent vibrations deep in my throat and my pussy that I realised I had been rubbing furiously since I was sucking him off.

"That was fucking awesome. Best blow job I ever had. And by the way you look fucking sexy while rubbing that little cunt..." he said breathing heavily.

"Yeah?" I asked him breathlessly.

"Yeah. We should better be going before Caroline burst through the door." he said while bringing me to my feet and walked into the shower after giving me a passionate kiss.

After Damon and I took a small shower (pun intended) we dressed and got ready for the problems that were ready to burst onto us the second we walk out of this door.

"Ready...?" I asked Damon.

"Only if you are but if Blondie gets to annoying I swear to god I won't hesitate to kill rip her tongue out and gifting it to Klaus for his... I don't know 1000th birthday or something." he said out loud, enough for Caroline to hear through the house.

I gave him a playfull glare that actually meant as a warning to 'be nice' before opening the door and just as I expected, Caroline (looking like really really pissed) was waiting outside for us ready to explode.

"Do you have any idea how many times I called you 'Miss I'm to afraid to face the world after my dirty little confession'? 20 times, 20 voice mails but no answer and you know what happened when I called the 21st time? I thought you picked up the phone but when just I was about say anything, I heard you and Damon screaming and moaning and oh my god those horrible bed noises... " Caroline was suddenly cut off by Jeremy.

"Uh Caroline? Can we please just please skip the sex and the noises part and get on the real reason why you're here please cuz I'm really feeling very nauseous hearing about my sister's sex life and the part that they did it on the bed that I used to sleep on when I was just a kid."

"Fine it's just that I want to talk to you Elena. It's not just about the two of you but it's also about...Stefan." Caroline said nervously.

I nodded and looked at Damon who just smiled at me, took his jacked and mouthed 'it's okay' before walking out the door. I looked at Caroline and motioned her to come inside the room. Just as we went inside Caroline made a funny face which I understood right away. Of course, she recognized the strong sex smell that was literally everywhere.

"So what is that you wanted to tell me?"

I asked her.

"After Rebekah let us go just an hour after that, Stefan called me. Elena he sounded like he was on the verge of crying. He told me that you hit him and told him that you love Damon like you never loved anyone. I calmed him down and asked him to call you so you two can just apologize and forget about it but when he did, he told me you were not picking up so he called Jeremy to ask him where you were and between the call he...heard you and Damon having...you know what and then he came home and started drinking and drinking until he passed out on my

couch so yeah... He is in a very bad

shape." Caroline let out a breath after telling me everything.

"Caroline I know that I shouldn't have lashed out on Stefan and I'm really guilty but what he told you is right. I really love Damon actually I love him so much that I cannot even imagine to live without him anymore and yes I love him more than anything and I know that I love him even 1000 times more than I ever loved Stefan and I can't just lie to him anymore and tell him that there is nothing going on between Damon and me because there is more than a lot going on between us and I don't care what anyone thinks of us anymore and I know it's not the sire bond because I started to falling in love with him since the day he promised to never leave and to always choose me and that was when I was human and I didn't understand him but now I do and all I care about is to be with Damon because...he is my life. He is the reason I'm alive today and he is everything I could ever wish for. He's Passionate, adventurous, dangerous and he loves me to death." I told her while thinking about him and how much he is important to me now.

"God Elena eveything you're saying right now it's all the sire bond thing believe me I mean... come on you hated Damon and think about the things that he has done. He once killed your brother, he abused me, he turned Abby, seduced you and god knows how many awful things he has done to Stefan through the years. Elena you're better than this and I know you still deep down love Stefan but your love for him is clouded by Damon's charms. Don't you see that, Damon has been worse and he is not worthy of your love. He deserves to be alone and unhappy after the terrible things he has done. Stefan and you deserve each other and you both are epic and..."

"Just stop! God enough with the Stefan and Elena epic love story and all. Look Caroline I know you everyone except me hates Damon but I don't care because I love him and he loves me and that's all that matters and if anyone has a problem with that, just don't come to me and tell me to not to love him. Nobody tells who to love or who to hate it's my life my choice And please I'm sorry but I would like you to leave please. " I said said looking away so she could not see my tears.

She just looked at me once and walked out the door. I know she was wrong about Damon but at the same time I was guilty for kicking her out that way but I had to. I couldn't take the 'Stefan and Elena epic' and 'Damon the bad guy' stories anymore because I just couldn't take anymore.

When I walked outside the door I saw Caroline talking to Jeremy. Caroline looked at me one before leaving the house. The second I heard her car leave, Jeremy came up to me with a concerned expression.

"You OK? Cuz what I heard was a lot like a fight." he said worriedly.

"Yeah it was but I'm OK. Did Caroline said something to you?" I asked him.

"Yeah about that. She told me that Bonnie hasn't been well lately. She has been having weird dreams and vibes that something bad is about to happen in Mystic Falls. She something is...coming." he told me which started to worry me the second I heard it.

"Is she okay now ? I mean can her dreams be really true?" I said.

"I don't know but I'm getting a bad feeling about this." he told me.

Great now a new problem. I don't know why but I'm getting a bad feeling about this too. ...

 _Damon's_ _Pov_

Just as I went outside I felt the morning air. It felt good but just when I looked at the woods I remembered. I realised I totally forgot about the wolf incident. I remember the weird comfort feeling, it's eyes, it felt like I saw something in them that I had seen before like they were familiar. I also remember that when I looked at the moon earlier, I felt...i don't know? Alive? I have been feeling a lot strange since then. I can't get the wolf or the feeling out of my head and a strange feeling like something bad is about to happen like something is coming. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a wood snapping sound behind me. I looked here and there to see who is there and just then I had a feeling that someone is watching me.

When I turned around, I saw someone. A woman I think. She looked at me and then went into the woods and I decided to follow her. Minutes passed and she kept walking and walking until we were in the middle of the forest. Suddenly she turned around and looked right at me.

"Who are you?" I asked her.

"You will know that sooner or later and as well as the answer to the real question that matters here that who are you. Where did you come from." she said looking directly in my eyes.

"I don't understand I mean I do know who I am and I'm Damon Salvatore. What's new about that?" I told her.

"Are you sure about that? That who and what you are? Clearly you don't know the truth but you will. Tonight is the full moon. Come here when the moon is at it's peek and you will know and all of the questions that you do and don't know of, will be answered. And I suggest you come alone and don't tell anyone about what happened or where you are going. Until then good bye Damon." She said and then she disappeared further into the woods.

I stood there completely blank and unaware of what just happened. I thought about what the woman said and decided to come back here tonight. Through my walk back to the lake house I thought about the things she said about me that if am I sure about who and what I am I mean that's stupid of course I am sure and questions I have. Yeah I do have questions that I wanna ask that who the hell are you and what is going. I think it's a trap, I think because I have made so many enemies through my years of being a vampire and maybe some long lost one wants to have a piece of me. Or maybe I'm wrong. What if there is something that I don't know about me.

Suddenly I felt a pair of hand wrapping around me from behind and just then I got alert and in my vampire speed I had that person pinned by the neck to a tree. I relaxed when I saw Elena.

"Damon! What happened? Is something wrong? Did I do something?" she asked me worriedly.

'don't tell anyone about what happened'

The woman's words rang through my head.

"Ah nothing just feeling a little Damon-ish." I said as I faked a smirk. I felt bad for lying to her but I had to. I relaxed when I saw her breathing calm and smile back at me. I let go of her hands just so she could wrap them around my neck.

"And...in my theory it means that you're horny or you're being a very very bad boy." she said whispering in my ear huskily.

I hummed in response and she smirked at me again. She started leave open mouthed kisses and hickeys on my neck and ear and finally kissed me passionately. For a few moments I completely forgot about everything that has happened and just enjoyed the moment.

"Let's go inside and by the way Jeremy and matt left. They both had school to catch up on. And I told them I needed a break so I stayed because I wanted some alone time with you." she said never stopping her assaults on my neck and lips.

"That's great but I have to be somewhere tonight. Can you spend some time without me?" I asked her nervously.

"Noooooo...you can't go. I'm horny and aroused just looking at you which means you have to be with me every mili second while we're here because I have a feeling that we won't get any privacy when we get back to mystic falls. Call it off. Just spend the day with me in the bed." she said and all I wanted was just listen to her and stay but something told me that I should go tonight in the woods. I looked at her and I could tell that she really wants me to stay.

"There will be loads and loads of sex."

She said and I laughed and kissed her hard.

"I know but we can do that tomorrow and today is Friday we have the whole weekend and today's day for that. I have to help someone with something and I only need the night for it. I promise you, I'm all yours after that."

She huffed and nodded and I realized how adorable she looked with a angry pout on her face. I laughed and she looked at me with a funny expression with made her even more cute which made me laugh louder.

"What's so funny?" she asked me annoyingly.

"Nothing it's just that you look so cute and adorable when you're horny and angry at the same time." I said never stopping laughing at her.

"Hey you're embarrassing me." she said angrily and pushed me a little and walked inside the house. I huffed and walked after her. I saw her in kitchen fumbling with her sweater while still looking adorabley angry. I let out a small laugh, walked to her and wrapped my arms around her waste from behind.

"Is my girl angry? Well I know of something that might cheer you up." I said seductively in her ear and I felt her shudder in my arms and I smirked at how quickly she responds at me.

I gently pulled her burgundy sweater off her which revealed her sexy short floral dress that stopped beneath her knees showed her her beautiful long tan legs. I ran my arms through bare arms as I kissed her shoulders and neck. I sucked and bit on the sensitive spot on her neck which made her moan loudly. I smiled against her neck and squeezed her ass tightly in one ass while my other hand played with her cloth covered tits. I sqeezed and pinched her nipples which made her hiss and I also realized that she didn't wear a bra. I smiled at the fact that she was just like me. If I don't wear my boxers she doesn't wear her bra. I trailed my hand between her legs and finally found her wet pussy underneath her soaked panties. I pushed my hand inside and started to rub her clitoris furiously. God she was literally dripping!

"God Damon! It feels so good!" she moaned loudly.

"Mmmm I know baby. I know how much you love me making you cum. Come on baby let it out...let it all out. Cum on my hand." I whispered huskily in her ear before I pulled my fingers out, turned her around and picked her up as I sat her down on the kitchen counter. I laid her down, pulled her dress up and ripped her wet panties. When I saw her bare pussy I felt my pants tighten so I unbuckled my pants and pulled them down enough to take my throbbing cock out. With all force I slammed so hard into her cock hungry pussy that made her scream loudly. I wasted no time and started to pound into her so fast and hard that the wet skin slapping noise could be heard through the house.

"Ah Damon! Don't stop baby it feels so fucking good. Yes! Yes! Yes! God Ahhhhh fuck me baby. Fuck me really really hard. Please make me cum please I want to cum so fucking bad." she moaned and screamed.

"Yes! Baby keep gripping my cock like that. Got such fucking tight pussy. Got Elena it's so tight baby I'm going to cum any second." I groaned with her.

All that could be heard was she skin slapping, moans, groans and the screams. I could feel her walls tighten around me as I realized that she was going to cum so I started to bang her even harder and faster until I was pounding in her pussy even more than usual vampire speed. We both shouted out loud as we came like a wrecking train. I gave a few slow and lazy thrusts before falling onto her sweating body. She ran her hands through my hair while my head was snuggled in between her chest and neck.

I got up and so did she and we got dressed up.

"It's OK. You can go but come back by before I wake up tomorrow." she said.

I walked to her and wrapped my arms around her waste and pulled her tightly to my chest as I kissed her with all the love I had.

"I promise you. I'll be there for you. I love you" I told as I rested my forehead against hers.

"I love you more."

"Not possible because I love you most." I told her softly. She laughed and kiss my cheek before walking towards the room.

"I'm a little tired. Do you want to take a nap before you leave?" she asked me and I nodded. We walked into the room and we both took off our shoes and I took off my jacket. We lay together in the bed as I wrapped one hand around Elena who's back was facing me. I kissed her neck and closed my eyes. I knew I needed this because something told me that tonight is not going to be easy.

 _Author's Note_

 _OK so I think it's a very long chapter and I hope you guys like it. The next chapter will be posted in 2 to three days and trust me it'll be epic._

 _Song(s) for this chapter:_

 _Crazy in love - Beyonce_

 _Haunted - Beyonce_


End file.
